<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Broken Heart by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538419">My Broken Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nightwing (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Tim Drake Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Kingly, a bright eyed doctor who jumps at any opportunity she can. Ago what happens when she meets the dazzling and charming Richard Grayson. What if she finds out their soulmates and doesn't tell him, in fear that he'll break up with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>nightwing - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Broken Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victoria, I've always hated the name. It was my grandmothers, the sour old hag who tried multiple times to get me adopted. After who was there to stop her? My step farther who hated me as much as my grandmother, or my soft spoken mother who got hit every time she miss spoke. No, not her, so maybe that's why I always wanted to prove my worth. Through pretty looks and prefect manners. Our just going out of my way to do something that would earn praise. Because that's what everyone needed, right? Or maybe it was just me, wanting to it grow the meme Victoria. Maybe that's why I haven't made contact with them in ten years. And maybe that's why I go by Tori...</p><p>Tori Kinsley</p><p>That sounds like me.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is the first chapter! Don't judge yet!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>